<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lovers (it’s written in the stars) by wilbuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685823">lovers (it’s written in the stars)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbuns/pseuds/wilbuns'>wilbuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Good Wilbur Soot, Greek Mythology - Freeform, No Spoilers, Storytime, True Love, no reader details given, perseus and andromeda, roleplay wilbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbuns/pseuds/wilbuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and wilbur sit under the stars and profess your love the way any theatre kids would — through greek mythology.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lovers (it’s written in the stars)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://salinesoot.tumblr.com/?ref_url=https://salinesoot.tumblr.com/post/639990682864566273/embed">FOLLOW MY TUMBLR NOW OR CURSES UPON YOUR FAMILY.</a>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p><span class="s-rg-t">       <strong>the</strong></span><strong> stars</strong> danced playfully, waves of purple and blue swirling across the night sky. <span class="s-rg-t">grass</span> swayed in the late night breeze. <span class="s-rg-t">two</span> lovers lay, hands entwined as if one was made for the other. <span class="s-rg-t">one</span> breathed softly, free hand pointing up to the sky. "so, what's that one?" <span class="s-rg-t">wilbur</span> turned his head to you, head nestling into the tartan blanket that was laid behind you. "that one?" you whispered, <span class="s-rg-t">wilbur</span> gave a nod of confirmation.<br/><br/>   "that constellation belongs itself to the story of <span class="s-rg-t">perseus</span> and andromeda. <span class="s-rg-t">when</span> <span class="s-rg-t">perseus</span> was on his way back from killing medusa, he spotted the angelic princess andromeda chained to a rock. <span class="s-rg-t">he</span> saved her, and she spoke of how her parents had left her there — <span class="s-rg-t">posiedon</span> was punishing andromeda 's mother for boasting about how beautiful her daughter was and sent a sea monster to kill andromeda when <span class="s-rg-t">a</span> oracle informed the queen her daughter 's sacrifice was the only way to save the kingdom . <span class="s-rg-t">in</span> the end, <span class="s-rg-t">perseus</span> killed the monster and married his bride. <span class="s-rg-t">star</span> crossed lovers, some say. <span class="s-bl-t">"wilbur</span> gazed at you in amazement as the myth rolled of your tongue as if you were reciting poetry.<br/><br/>   "<span class="s-rg-t">i</span>'d do that for you, you know?" he admitted, cheeks hazing cherry red.<br/><br/>   "what, slay a monster and marry me?" you hummed,<br/><br/>   "if you wanted me to, <span class="s-rg-t">i</span>'d slay every monster out there just for you. <span class="s-rg-t">and</span> then <span class="s-rg-t">i</span>'d take you back and we'd live happily ever after,"<br/><br/>   "my prince charming..." you sighed fondly, fingers raking lovingly through his brown tresses. "my lanky, messy haired prince"<br/><br/>   “<span class="s-rg-t">i</span> love you, you know?” your prince turned to you, eyes heated with passion. <span class="s-rg-t">his</span> confession wasn’t misplaced but lacked the usual smooth tone of your love - in its place, vulnerability seeped.<br/><br/>   “and <span class="s-rg-t">i</span> love you too. <span class="s-rg-t">more</span> than anything, my sweet <span class="s-rg-t">perseus</span>”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>